


I Remember You

by SonsOfBelial



Category: Naruto, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, Disturbing Themes, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBelial/pseuds/SonsOfBelial
Summary: Based on the Korean drama, I Remember You/Hello, Monster.When Itachi Uchiha returns home, many wonder what brought him back. Shrouded in the mystery of his family's demise, Itachi must work alongside a task force to take down the world's worst criminals and, with any luck, make contact with his first love. And greatest enemy.But a wise man knows... Things are never as they seem...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirramoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirramoth/gifts).



> So if you've seen the drama, you'll know what to expect. Some things will be mirror image, some just loosely based. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it - it's beautiful. D.O. and Park Bo Gum mesmerised me. This fic will be very dark, very psychological, occasionally confusing, but bear with.
> 
> As always, my first chapters are always way too fucking fast, so I apologise.
> 
> Wow, way to sell it, kid. 
> 
> If you're still reading I commend you.
> 
> Also! If you love Naruto, check out Sirramoth's Cafe Hidden in the Corner. It's litttttt.

Naruto stepped out of the car, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sakura hopping out after him as they arrive at the scene of the crime. Dead woman found in her apartment. The body had been moved earlier, but the task force were returning to take another look on their own. Far too many dead bodies floating around lately… Not to mention the notorious serial killer they’d been assembled to catch. This murder didn’t fit the pattern, but it had reached a point where Naruto just didn’t know anymore.

They entered the shoddy apartment complex, making their way up the stairwell. 

“How’d he get away?” wondered Kiba aloud, “People heard the scream, but no one saw him leave? CCTV got nothing?”

“Absolutely nothing,” comfirmed Shikamaru bluntly, opening the door and leading the way in.

“I’m just saying, there isn’t even anywhere to park a car, it’d have had to be on the road.”

“You’re a fucking goldmine of information, you know that?” remarked Shikamaru.

“Fuck off-“

“Guys!” called Sakura.

Naruto turned his head, his blue eyes falling on the figure stood by the couch. Tall, with long dark hair pulled back into a loose, silky ponytail. He was wearing a deep burgundy suit that looked like it cost more than Naruto’s life. The man turned slowly, revealing a face that looked like it had been carved out of marble, a pair of endless dark eyes looking down at them from under strong, but fine brows. Naruto recognised him instantly.

Itachi Uchiha.

“Are you our new team leader?” asked Kiba, blinking. No. No it wasn’t; but why was he here? Naruto was riddled with confusion. How many years had he waited now..?

“Of course he is, you idiot,” snapped Sakura, before smiling up at Itachi, “At your service, sir. My name is Sakura Haruno. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara.”

Itachi arched his brow. “Out of curiosity,” he began, “What happened to the last Team Leader?”

Of course he didn’t know. Naruto felt his heart sink, Iruka’s face blurring his vision slightly. He remembered the blood on his hands, the sobs, the fact he never got to say goodbye…

Blissfully, Kiba spoke, his voice low and sombre. “He died in the field.”

Itachi simply nodded, before turning and gesturing about the apartment. “The culprit was male. Not his first rodeo. But his first time killing indoors.”

“And you know this how?” asked Shikamaru, doubtfully. 

Itachi ignored him, continuing. “The perpetrator knew there was risk of there being evidence left behind. Make sure forensics miss nothing. His delusions of grandeur have reached an all-time high, you can practically smell the arrogance in the air. There’s a possibility his grandeur isn’t entirely delusional. This is no street rat. He may be in a genuine position of power. He definitely, without a doubt, owns a yacht, so take that into account.”

“And you know this… how?” asked Kiba, frowning. 

Suddenly, Itachi lifted a finger to his lip. The effect was instantaneous, and Naruto felt his body click into high alert. Was someone still here?

A creak of a floorboard had him spinning around, gun raised. Stood before them was a silver-haired man, wearing a suit several shades darker than his hair. He was handsome, and Naruto would have said he had a sardonic smile, but he couldn’t quite be sure.

“Well,” he said smoothly, “This is as good a place to meet as any, right?”

“Who are you?” asked Naruto, voice thick with warning.

The man blinked. “I’m Kakashi Hatake… your new Team Leader.”

He sighed, lowering his gun, and beside him, Shikamaru clicked his tongue. “Wait, but if you’re Team Leader, who is-“ He cut off as he turned to find Itachi Uchiha nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck,” hissed Kiba, taking off at lightning speed. The four of them shot off towards the stairwell, leaving a rather confused Kakashi Hatake in their wake. 

They ran outside, heads whipping around, just as they spotted the man speeding away in a BMW. Kiba cursed loudly.

“Who the hell was that?” demanded Shikamaru.

“Itachi Uchiha,” replied Naruto instantaneously.

They turned to look at him incredulously. “And the whole time we were in there,” began Sakura, “You didn’t think to inform us that he was not our Team Leader, but in fact, a complete civilian?”

Naruto didn’t really have a good excuse, so he kept quiet. 

“We’re going to be in so much trouble,” huffed Shikamaru, “What a drag…”

“It’s fine,” piped Naruto, “He’s Officer Tsunade’s godson.”

Sakura blinked. “Godson?” 

“I didn’t realise he was even in the country…” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“Did I miss something?” 

Naruto turned his head to find Kakashi Hatake stood behind them. Their actual leader.

As the team began to gravitate back towards the crime scene, Naruto’s eyes flickered to where the car had disappeared, and he resisted the urge to jump into a car and chase after him. Because in all the many theories surrounding the death of his parents, there was always one variable.

Him.

Naruto was determined to figure out why.

~

Itachi arrived at the station before they did, naturally, striding through the doors as he had done a thousand times before. Several heads turned to look at him, but he ignored them, heading straight for the planning officer’s office. Without knocking, he opened the door, eyes falling on the blonde woman sat behind the desk. She looked up, eyes widening as he closed the door behind him. The second the door clicked into place, she was up out of her seat, drawing him close.

“Itachi,” she greeted with a warm chuckle, “You’re home? For how long?”

“Indefinitely.”

She drew back, eyes wide with surprise. “What?”

He smiled smoothly. “I’m staying,” he told her, “I’ve work to do here.”

Her smile faltered almost unnoticeably, but she tilted her head. “Work?”

He laughed. “I met your task force today…”

She groaned, whacking him on the shoulder. “What have I said about walking onto crime scenes as if you own the place? You’re going to end up a suspect if you keep pulling that nonsense.”

He shook his head. “I can’t stay, I have to go home,” he told her, “But we’ll have dinner tomorrow?”

She nodded, but as he turned to leave, she reached out and grabbed his hand. “’Tachi,” she began softly, “What are you here for?”

_**Who** am I here for?_

He turned back to her, smiling softly. “I wanted to come home,” he lied. 

She was clearly unsatisfied, but she released him, and he departed her office. He had missed her, admittedly, but not enough to come home for. Part of the allure of moving away was that he could start again. Be anyone he wanted to be. Pretend his past didn’t exist. As he turned the corner, he walked smack bang into the blonde man from earlier. Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled patiently.

“I apologise,” he said.

“It’s fine,” said Naruto, smiling sheepishly, “… It’s Itachi, right?”

“Ah, Tsunade has spoken of me,” assumed Itachi.

Naruto furrowed his brow. “Uh, sure?” 

Without bothering to explain further, the man sauntered past him, leaving Itachi mildly intrigued. Mildly. Clicking his tongue, he made a beeline for the exit.

~

“Naruto!”

He snapped out of his daydream, looking up to see Sakura’s jade green eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger. She was sat on her computer chair, ignoring the bustle of the office in favour of staring at him. Beside them, Shikamaru and Kiba were typing away lazily. Kakashi, who was meant to be there twenty minutes ago for a debrief, was nowhere to be seen. 

“You’ve been weird all day,” she accused, “Are you going to tell me how you know the suspect?”

“He’s not a suspect,” sighed Naruto, rolling his eyes, “He just-“

“He trespassed onto a crime scene is what he did,” she interrupted, “Don’t defend him.”

Naruto knew she wouldn’t let it go. She never let things go. Usually useful in the profession, but not so much in her personal life, or so he assumed.

“I knew him when I was little, okay?” offered Naruto, “All police kids tend to know each other.”

“So his parents were police officers too?” she inquired.

“No,” he said, “His father was a criminal psychologist. Itachi followed in his footsteps, I guess. He was a child prodigy.”

She arched a brow. “You sure seem to know a lot about him.”

He shrugged. “Call me a fan, I don’t care.” It was fairly far from the mark, but he’d rather them think that than know the true reason behind Naruto’s interest in him. Sakura couldn’t understand, even if she wanted to, the desire to avenge one’s parents. Or at least get answers. Answers he knew, he _knew_ , Itachi Uchiha had. 

“Hm, sure-“

“Sorry I’m late. I got lost on the road of life.”

Naruto was overjoyed at Kakashi’s well-timed appearance, and spun his chair around to face the drawing board.

“So,” began Kakashi, “What do we know so far?”

“He has a yacht?” muttered Kiba.

“Yes,” agreed Kakashi, “That is the most likely scenario.”

“What the fuck…” muttered Shikamaru, clearly confused. As Kakashi began reeling off a hypothetical motive more confusing than Itachi’s examination of the crime scene, Naruto felt his mind turn to mush. His eyes flickered to the phone on his desk.

Maybe they could work this one out on their own…

Naruto had never dealt well with temptation. 

~

As he parked his car in the driveway, Itachi felt his heart stutter slightly. How many years had it been now… 15?

Getting out the car, he moved to the front door, looking up at the house. So big, and so cold… Opening the door, he stepped inside, switching the lights on. A thin layer of dust coated almost everything, and his eyes glazed over slightly as he looked up to the picture mounted on the wall. There pictured was a beautiful woman with long dark hair, and the prettiest face he had ever seen. His mother. Cuddled under one arm was Itachi himself, a light in his eyes that had long since died, and on knee, looking curiously at the camera, was his little brother. Sasuke. 

Without so much as a second thought, he crossed the hallway and pulled it off the wall, turning it around and setting it down against the fireplace. The last time he had stood in this hall, his father’s blood had coated almost every surface visible. Perhaps it was a bad idea to live in the house, but he refused to stay anywhere else. Refused to forget. 

He wanted to see that man again. Wanted that man to find him exactly where he left him.

There were bags of shopping and groceries in the car, but one look at the house told him it wasn’t fit to bring them inside yet, so taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves, he procured a bottle of bleach and set to work.

It was hours before the house was sparkling clean again, before he had laid sheets on the bed that his father had once slept in. A bed he would now claim as his own. There was a copy of his book “ _Memories of a Monster_ ” on his father’s desk. Clearly, Tsunade had been there during his time teaching abroad. He’d teach again whilst he was here. Perhaps he’d manage to, for the most part, cover up his true intentions. Against his own best interests, he let his eyes fall on the door at the bottom of the hall, and he moved towards it, opening the door.

It was exactly as it had been left. A myriad of soft browns and blues. A toy dinosaur lay discarded on the floor, snapped crayons scattered across a little desk. A bed strewn with patchwork quilts and fluffy blankets. He didn’t know why, exactly, he began to tidy it up. As though Sasuke would come home from school, bright smiles and musical giggles, and climb into this very bed. 

A bed Sasuke had very rarely slept in anyway, favouring Itachi’s own. 

_“Wait!”_

_“Big brother!”_

_“SASUKE!”_

He rolled his neck back, his heartbeat stuttering with anger, and he stormed from the room, heading for the kitchen. There was something therapeutic about cutting vegetables. 

He was just sitting down to eat when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn’t recognise the number, but he answered it anyway. 

“Hello?” he said clearly, “Itachi Uchiha speaking.”

_Itachi! It’s me, Naruto Uzumaki. From today._

Itachi smirked. “Yes?”

_You said a yacht, right?_

Setting down his fork, Itachi sighed. “I’m on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, or I Remember You.
> 
> But I do own you.
> 
> Mhmm.


End file.
